nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tema19867
Welcome Hi there Tema19867 and welcome to Nitrome Wiki, the largest database for all things Nitrome! Our growing community currently has active users, and you have now become one of them with your contributions to Template:Magic Touch series. Please take some time to read this wiki's policy here, as it may differ from that of other wikis. Most notably, personal images cannot be uploaded to Nitrome Wiki and must be uploaded off site. Fanart can be hosted on Nitrome Fanfiction Wiki. We have two additional sister wikis, covering different aspects of Nitrome: *Nitrome Fanfiction Wiki is a place for uploading Nitrome fanart and creating other fan related works such as stories or fan sequels. *Nitrome Pixel Love Wiki focuses on games featured in the Pixel Love section of the Nitrome blog. Looking for additional ways to help this wiki? A list of main tasks that need to be done can be found at Project:Helping out. For instance, try checking out Category:Article stubs for a list of short articles that require expansion. I hope you enjoy your time here. If you have any questions, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. Random-storykeeper (talk) 07:42, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Speculation Hello! When adding a date for something it should only be added if Nitrome or a Nitrome employee has announced that date. If no date for something has been announced, do not add a possible date for when it could come out, as this is speculation. -- 16:29, March 25, 2015 (UTC) .jpg Hello Tema. I saw that you're uploading some JPGs. PNGs are better, so if you can, then uploade PNGs, because they are better in quality. 07:11, March 26, 2015 (UTC) WIP I saw that you edited WIP page reserved by me and did my jobe (Although you undone that). you also removed WIP template without asking me. DOn't do that in future 15:44, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Another WIP violation Do you seriously know what WIP means? This is second time you are editing a page reserved by other user (gotta fix the template soon). You better watch what are you doing. But I can be wrong if adding categories is exception. Still, you have been warned (again). 13:11, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Spaces in Angels (Twin Shot series) article Hi Tema19867. In my edit on Angels (Twin Shot series), I removed the spaces you added to the article (your edit) because I did not see how they helped Source mode editors edit the article. I am only telling you on your message wall because I forgot to mention this in my edit summary on the article.-- 23:23, February 6, 2016 (UTC) Just complain my responsible attitude if you see my action wrong Last Straw? This is now third time I bust you editing WIP-content reserved by other user than you. Try to understand you can't edit articles when someone is reserving the article for itself to be edited only by the WIP-template putting user. Well, at least I don't need to do this much, because sooner or later WIPs will be removed. But to say, this is last time I will tell you about this if I next time see you editing WIP articles without it's put user's permission. Then I tell right away to admins about it. I don't want you to be banned because of this, because you are our best picture uploading users. -- 13:38, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Turnament series template I noticed that you added the pig statue, skull statue and skull bomb sprite to the turnament series template. The reason why i didn't added them in the first place is because i didn't wanted to crowd the navigation template up with lots of images but rather to help indicate what corresponded to what better. For that reason i didn't make sprites for the variants (slime towers + golden, armoured + double armoured + statue + golden pigs, skull statues + golden + bomb, shopkeepers). I believe that if we add those variants as sprites, it's gonna crowd up the template, especially considering these enemies have very similar sprites that are harder to tell appart (for example armoured pigs). So unless anyone has anything against it, i think that we should not have sprites for variants. 18:35, April 3, 2016 (UTC) More sprites Hey Tema, long time no see. Although I have been rude to you, I would like to ask something from you: Would you like to take care of the Leap Day sprites, because even the best players here at Wiki has some things to do? We right now need sprites for Kepi, Meep, Smooch, Solder, Root and Scalp. Can you do this, please? And don't forget tomorrow's selfie pose (Probably Meep). -- 18:55, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Published games discussion Seeing as you've recently been active, I'd like to invite you have a look at (and perhaps) participate in a discussion about published games and the wiki: Forum:How the wiki should handle published games. Thanks, 09:57, September 11, 2016 (UTC) Release dates When adding information about release dates in the future, please cite where you got your information for this release date. You can do this in source mode by placing next to the date URL and replacing "URL" with the URL of the page you got the information from. Future dates that are not cited will be removed, unless I can find the source for the date. -- 20:51, October 31, 2017 (UTC) Leap Day Character Images Hi! I am Cadethefrogger, thanks for you help with getting the characters for leapday! Personaly, I love the images you put. I think that it's cool that you are getting images for those characters. Speaking of which, do you have any images (like the selfies or just normal character thing like you had for green ninja,) for some of the other characters that are from other games? (Like panic bot, sir gylbard, gunbrick, or rust bucket.) --